gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
President Ned Daggerkidd
}} NOW AND THEN Ned Daggerkidd is a young Irish immigrant. He came to the Caribbean as a young teenager and has joined up with some Irishmen that he grew up with in the same county. When Ned was a boy, back in Ireland, he worked with his father on their family farm along with his older brother, Cody. His mother and little sister Hannah worked at the house and cooked the meals. They had a large farm, but were not allowed to make use of all their goods that they produced because the English collectors took it all. Finally his family packed up their things and made their way to the Caribbean hoping for a better life. There he became a soldier and fought in many battles with his brother and fellow Irishmen. IN THE CARIBBEAN When Ned and his family arrived in the Caribbean, they needed work, and found it hard to keep dinner on the table. Ned was a master at Blackjack, with a few extra cards to swap that is. He made lots of money and helped keep food on the table for him and his family. THE BATTLE OF PADRES In his late teenage year's, he and his brother hooked up with a band of Irish Rebels in the caribbean that put small attacks on the Navy. Him and his older brother Cody were involved in an attack on the Padres Fort, Fort Dundee, and they fought brilliantly, but they were outnumbered. After a long while of battling, the Navy began to push them back. They made the choice to fall back, as they ran down the hill out of Fort Dundee, the Navy shot them in the back and several of them went down. As they made it past the jail, they imagined they would be able to get away in their ship of which they came, but when they looked to the horizon, they saw their burning War Frigate sinking just off shore with a Navy Ship of the Line about a hundred yards away from it. The Navy soldiers were already getting off their row boat and intercepted the Rebels. Ned and his brother fought side by side, the best soldiers out of them all. Then, the Navy charged. Cody and Ned drew their cutlasses and met them as they charged. It was a bloody scene for the next 10 minutes. Cody was fighting two Navy at the same time, he was holding up well, he had managed to cut down the soldier to his right before a Navy Musketeer fired a shot from a few yards away, striking Cody in the head, and Cody went down. Ned, seeing this, went mad with rage, he cut down Navy soldiers right and left. One by one, he and his friend Destroyer fought with a new energy. They were going strong, 5, 6, 10 soldiers taken out. They were fired up with rage. Until there were 5 Navy swordsmen left and about 10 musketeers. Ned and Destroyer looked around to see all of their men were dead, they were the last alive. They surrended. JAILBREAK Ned and his friend Destroyer were placed in the Jail on Padres Del Feugo to await their sentence, which was to be hanged. Their jail cell was near each other and lots of other criminals near them, pirates they were. Ned decided that they were not to go out like this, they needed to do something. He made a plan with his friend Destroyer and got the other jailmates to get involved too. After a few days of being locked up, he was brought his final meal. This was their chance. As the jailkeeper brought them their meals, Ned jumped the soldier and took the plate and cracked it over the soldier's head, knocking him out. He then took his weapons and keys. He freed his friend Destroyer first and then the others. They made weapons out of the forks and knives they were given for their meals. Ned lead the charge out the door with the soldiers cutlass and pistol. They charged down a few soldiers standing around on watch. As they made it out of the jail, all hell broke loose. The band of prisioners split in every direction, him and his friend made it out safely, but several of the prisioners were killed in their attempt of escape. He was free again, and made his way back home, but wished to avenge his fallen brother. RUSSIANS After Ned had escaped from the prision, he needed a job to make money in the Caribbean. He found a Russian Ship of the Line looking for crewmates. Ned signed up for the job and became a Deckhand. There he learned to be an excellent sailor. He loved his job and loved sailing. During his time working on the Russian Ship of the Line, he met another sad time in his life when he learned of his little sister's illness. Hannah was in her mid teens when she came over this illness. Ned his family took care of his as best they could. Ned used much of the money he earned from the work with the Russians on Doctors for his Little sister Hannah. After a few terrible weeks his sister passed on. Ned was stunned and felt the world to be unfair. He needed to focus on his job however, though it was hard for young Ned, who recently lost both of his siblings to whom he loved. But he stayed working on the Ship of the Line for about a year, until he met Liz Darkfury. THE IRISH ARMY Liz Darkfury was an officer in The Irish Army, and Ned met her on Raven's Cove one day. There Liz recruited him into the army. A more orginized form of Militia lead by the Infamous Captain Johnny, also an immigrant from Ireland. This was a more official army than his last band of rebels, an army with stronger allies and more powerful friends. But when he joined The Irish Army, they were still a new army but he helped them become more organized and is now currently a Drill Sgt. and works with Captain Johnny a lot in training this new army. Ned quickly went up the ranks for his obedience. He is a skilled fighter, especially on the seas as a sailor from his days on the Russian Ship of the Line and is currently working with Captain Johnny to form a Navy in their small but growing militia.Ned is helping Captain Johnny to find out about the eitc.. If he dies he dies ~ Ivan Drago Confedracy Of Caribbean Ned is President Of the COC 11/22/1744-11/27/1711 ''Journal'' 1/22/1745-I am looking for a way to kill Pears. LEVELS Notoriety - 14 Sailing - 7 Cannon - 7 Sword - 7 Gun - 7 Doll - 4 Potions - 3 Fishing - 7 Pictures and Videos '' '' Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO